


Reborn

by novembermond



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Loki Angst, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a medical congress Loki meets another doctor with an interesting name. Fate has nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

He hates these events. He hates everything about them, the other people, the boring presentations. He hates having to socialize with people who have no personality. But the very, very worst thing about these medical congresses is having to wear a name tag. Loki can hear them snickering about him, giving him looks. It makes him grit his teeth. Sometimes he gets blank stares or polite ignorance. But right now – right now he gets booming, unapologetic laughter from a big blond guy who Loki can only describe as oaf. This is the sort of guy who made high school hell, the sport jocks who pushed him around. 

Loki prepares a scathing remark, yet before he can fire it, big, tall and muscular regains his breath. 

“Oh, we NEED to take a picture! Nobody will believe this.”

No, Loki does not want to have his picture taken so that more people can make fun of him. He tries to disentangle from the asshole, who is having none of it.

“So, did your parents also want to honor their Scandinavian heritage?”

And only now Loki notices the name tag on the oaf. “Thor Eriksson, MD” it says.

“Oh.” Loki breathes. Then he catches himself. The man asked you a question. Don’t stand there staring at his chest like an airhead, even if it IS a very fine chest, indeed. Where did he even find a shirt that still manages to close over his bulging muscles? It’s probably custom-made. What an asshole. Concentrate, Loki, concentrate!!!

He lifts his gaze slowly upwards to stare into eyes that were way too blue. 

“My siblings are named Lilith and Lucifer.” Loki says, as dry as he can with a hint of challenge in his voice.

More booming laughter, and then an arm around his shoulders. “Good thing your parents like the letter L. You COULD have been a Quetzalcoatl?”

Loki laughs. He doesn’t even want to, but he can’t help it. Good mood radiates from this Thor guy like light from the sun. Maybe he is not that much of an asshole?

After the congress is over they find their way into the next bar, laughing and joking and it feels so comfortable, as if Loki has been friends with Thor for a life time and not just a few hours. 

Thor stares into his ninth beer as if it holds the mysteries of the universe. “Do you believe in fate?” he asks, apropos of nothing.

“No.” Loki answers flatly. Fate can go fuck itself.

“Me neither.” Thor gives him a wide and very drunk grin. He paws at Loki’s front. “That makes meeting you all that more special.”

Loki is glad he doesn’t have to listen to drunken ramblings of how their meeting was fate. So glad, in fact, that he kisses the other man. Accidentally. He sort of falls onto the other one’s face and trying to push himself back, shoves his tongue between Thor’s lips. Yes, this is exactly what is happening right now. Loki feels warm and tingly right up until his brain processes the fact that he has not scouted about Thor’s sexuality beforehand. Kissing the huge quarterback guy without the guy asking for it; that is exactly what gets you beat up so bad you have to stay at the hospital for a week.

Bad, bad, bad.

Loki stops what he is doing and shrinks back in his seat. He brings up his arms in protection, even though they’re not going to help much. When the dreaded beating fails to come forth, he dares to look at Thor again. 

Thor is staring into the empty space in front of him with a blissed out look on his face. Oh good. He is too drunk to notice that Loki is not a lady. Loki sighs in relief and decides it is time to get home, before any more potential disasters ruin the pleasant evening. 

As he moves to get away from the table, Thor’s big hand catches Loki’s wrist. Damn. 

“Oh, doctor.” Thor frowns. Loki’s insides freeze. “Doctor, I have something I think you should take a look at.” He pulls at Loki’s arm until Loki gives in.

Thor guides Loki’s hand right towards his crotch. Loki can feel the bulging erection straining at the pants. “Do you think you have a remedy for that?” Thor asks with big eyes. Loki sputters.

“Does that stupid line ever work?” 

“Why, it’s working on you, isn’t it?” Thor brings up Loki’s palm to lick at it in clear invitation. 

That night, a big, blonde doctor follows Loki home. That night, Loki runs out of condoms for the first time in his life. Thor finds it hilarious until Loki whacks him on the butt with the last used one.

Thor stays to make pancakes in the morning. Thor stays for lunch. Thor stays for dinner. Loki buys more condoms.

Somehow, Thor never really leaves again. 

Even coincidence sometimes gets things right.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. One day I will write dirty smut again. Today is not that day. :(
> 
> 2\. The great majority of people Loki meets do not make fun of his name or even notice it. He's just very insecure.
> 
> 3\. I sort of wanted to write an ice skating or coffee shop AU. Then it turned out as a doctors!AU, mostly because of Donald Blake in the comics (guess who read Season One recently?)


End file.
